You FORGOT
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: Luke forgot something vitally important


**Hey I know i should be updateing my other stories but i am almost done with I may need help standing chapter two. Oh by the way this is a gender bend of Fem Percy and Luke turn good**

Luke POV

Percy stormed out of my apartment. She had come to visit since I had moved into the city to be closer. She was the only one who trusted me after all the mistakes I went threw. When I was in Koronus's army.  
I had to run after her of course.

"Percy! Wait!" I yelled after her

"GO AWAY LUKE!" She yelled at me over her sholder.

I jogged up to her grabbing her wrist.

"Percy please" I begged her.

She couldnt leave me she was the only one who completely trusted me.

"Tell me what I did so I can fix it." I asked her more like pleading

She wipped around her long black hair flying with her. She had a deep rooted frown on and looked like she was about to cry her eyes bright with anger and hurt.

Her lip trembled and she spoke barely above a whispered whichscared me more than it should "What you you you did. THINK!"

He racked his brain for what he did wrong but couldnt think of anything.

"I dont know what i did" I said knowing it would probably get me even more in trouble but at least i would have something to apoligize for

"Gods Luke. Are you that stupid!" She said almost shouting

"Yes I am I am sorry for what ever I did but I want to know so I can fix it" I begged I was prepared to get onto my knees and grovel

She looked like she was just getting madder by the second. The vase near buy was shaking and was about to burst. Tears streamed down her face.

"You should AGH" She looked like she was beond mad that she couldnt even find the words. She shoved me away and backed away like she was disgusted with me. tripping almost falling down the stairs and i went on auto pilot and caught her in a low dip and she automatically grabbed my sholders to keep her steady. It would have been perfect if she didnt relize what she was doing

"Let go of me" She growled

I helped her up and we stood there. She glared at me wich sent shivers down my spine. Her glare was wicked scary.

"Come on Perce" I pleaded "I said Im sorry"

"Do you really want to know?!" She screamed

"Yes" I answered sighing threw my nose

"You FORGOT!" She screamed.

"Forgot what?" I asked I really wanted to know what I forgot

"OUR DATE YOU IMBISOLE! TO PARIS!" She screamed at me. I flinched away.

"I am sorry. You know my memory isnt the best sinc-" I tried to explain but she cut me off with the calmest voice i have ever heard deadly calm

"Stop telling me about your mistakes, tell me what you did to fix them"

"But-"

"NO! Dont defend yourself. You missed the most important date ever!" She sobbed

"OH NO" My eyes widened "Oh Crap!"

"YEAH" She was full out in tears

"Im sorry Percy I cant belive i missed your birthday dinner!" I was completly shocked that i missed her 21st birthday. I was going to propose to her. Then it hit me I was helping Thalia with a monster infestation. I cant belive i chose monsters over my girlfriend.

"YEAH! You missed it." She turned away from me and I wanted to go up there and hug her but I knew that wasnt what she would have wanted

"Listen I know you dont want to hear this but I got distracted and forgot. I was on my way but I saw Thalia fighting off way more monsters than she could take so I helped her out and when i finished I was so tired and came home and slept. By that time I forgot our date. Listen though I was looking really forward to our date." I explained

She turned around slowly "Then why did you forget"

"You forget to sometimes. I forgot to call it was so important to me that I even-" I dug in my pocet and grabed the ring "This. I was going to propose to you. I had finnally got your fathers permission."

She gaped at the large dimond ring that he saved up for and took him a year to save up for. Her hand slowly went to her mouth. Her eyes sparkled but not from anger but happyness

"You were going to" Her voice dropped off. I didnt think she would actually forgive me that fast but she alwasy had major mood changes

"Yes Percy" I got down on one knee "Percy Will you Marry Me."

She looked conflicted like she wanted to embrace me and skewer me with a knife. Then she smirked. My eyes widened

She pulled her finger to her chin tapping it saying "hmmmmm I guess Castalen Percy Castalen yeah I could see that."

A grin broke my face and I went to embrace her but she stuck her hand out stopping me "you don't deserve a hug but you can put the ring on"

**OK done**


End file.
